1. Field
The following description relates to a biosignal processing method and a biosignal processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of biosignal may be measured by a device. For example, a biosignal such as an electrocardiogram (ECG), an electromyogram (EMG), and a photoplethysmogram (PPG) are measured. A circuit to preprocess the ECG is used to measure the ECG, and a circuit to preprocess the EMG is used to measure the EMG. Also, a circuit to preprocess PPG is used to measure the PPG.
When the ECG, the EMG, and the PPG are to be measured by a device, the device includes a circuit to process a corresponding biosignal. When circuits to preprocess corresponding each of the biosignals (the ECG, the EMG, and the PPG) are included in the device, the device is configured to have a relatively large size.